Naruto In The New World
by hyosuke namikaze
Summary: Naruto menyerap semua kekuatan madara dan Juubi menjadi juubi yang baru. dan pindah ke dimensi lain... gak pandai bikin summary langsung aja baca
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the end

**A/N : **saya adalah author baru disini jadi masih garing ceritanya. Ini adalah cerita pertamaku di ff gomen kalau langsuk ke crossover -_- …..

Maaf bila ada kesamaan dengan cerita yang lain

**DISCLAIMER : **Disclaimer © I dont own Naruto & High School DxD

**Rating** : M

**Pair **: Uzumaki Naruto x ….. (belum si tentuin)

**Warning (s)** : Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa tidak baku (maybe), StrongNaru, GodLikeNaru, JuubiNaru. dll

**"Gods/Demons"**

**'Flashback'**

**"berbicara"**

"_**berfikir**_**"**

**Prologue: The Beginning of the end**

Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat...

Perang yang telah dikenal sebagai **'Perang untuk mengakhir Perang'**...

Di medan perang yang sangat tandus yang dulunya penuh kehidupan, dua tokoh menatap satu sama memiliki penampilan seorang remaja yang tidak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, punya rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, mata berwarna biru dan tiga corak kumis pada setiap pipinya. Dia mengenakan seragam Jounin standar Konohagakure dengan jubah merah dengan jilatan api hitam pada bagian bawah jubahnya, dengan peralatan standar pertempuran dengan hanya perbedaan tidak membawa tanto, sebaliknya ia telah memegang katana pada adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto atau dia lebih dering dipanggil Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki Kurama, umumnya dikenal orang lain sebagai Kyuubi no Kitsune.

dia sedang sibuk menatap orang di depannya yang mengenakan pakaian Uchiha tradisional yang dipakai di perang klan lebih dari satu abad yang adalah samurai merah armor seperti apa yang dipakai Shodaime memiliki rambut runcing yang kembali hitam, mencapai tengah yang berwarna ungu dan memiliki pola seperti riaaaak air, menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki Rinnegan legendaris mata nama adalah Uchiha Madara, pendiri klan Uchiha di Konoha dan saingan Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage. Yang ke dua adalah satu-satunya orang di medan perang yang menghadapi satu sama lain, sementara semua shinobi lain yang ada dalam perang berdiri jauh di belakang Naruto untuk mengamati dua shinobi itu sementara orang-orang yang di sisi Madara yang dibunuh semua termasuk Obito sementara Kakashi dan Gai berjuang yang menyebabkan akhir dari hidup mereka; Kakashi telah menggunakan kamui secara berlebihan dan dibayar dengan kematiannya, sementara Gai menggunakan delapan gerbang: gerbang kematian hanya untuk menghentikan Obito.

Naruto telah berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi mudah untuk membunuh Uchiha itu karena semua kenalan nya dikalahkan, namun, dia meremehkan orang itu, dan membayar harga untuk itu seperti Madara berhasil mengambil Kurama dari Naruto, sehingga memungkinkan Juubi benar-benar dihidupkan kembali setelah bee sudah ditangkap sebelumnya. Kemudian Madara menyatakan dirinya sebagai Tuhan kemudian melakukan segel tangan Nya untuk melakukan jutsu, ia telah menguasai ini beberapa tahun yang lalu hanya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kekuatan: **The Ninpou: Douka no Jutsu (Ninja Art: teknik asimilasi)** untuk menyerap segalanya sesuatu yang ada di sekitar nya, sehingga ia bisa menjadi Jinchuuriki jubi baru yang akan melampaui orang yang bernama Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki seperti yang dicatatkan dalam Uchiha Tablet atau dikenal sebagai Sage of the Six Paths.

Setelah menyelesaikan segel tangan terpanjang yang pernah ia lakukan, dia mengucapkan jutsu nya,** '** **Ninpou: Douka No Jutsu** **!'** Segera setelah ia merasa mulai raganya membusuk, Madara tahu sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya 'menarik' chakra dari targetnya ke arahnya dan menyerap pengetahuan dan kekuasaan, bukan sebaliknya. Juga, ia bisa melihat bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya yang terkena jutsu; setiap orang dari Aliansi jatuh berlutut dengan jeritan bisu terpampang di wajah , Madara bisa merasakan Juubi bergoncang di ketidaknyamanan sebagai rantai cakra muncul dari mata yang dan mulai menempel ke berbagai shinobi yang yang berserakan di seluruh tanah. Madara merasa sepotong ketakutan jalan ke dalam hatinya, satu segel terpasang sendiri kepadanya.

Kemudian rasa sakit menghampiri berpikir ia tahu apa sakit yang sebenarnya seperti, telah mengalami pemukulan oleh Hashirama sendiri, namun apa ia rasakan sekarang melampaui pengalaman bisa benar-benar merasakan sebagian keberadaannya memudar dibeberapa bagian, mengalir langsung ke memperdulikan rasa sakit yang seoerti membakar tubuhnya, Madara mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat tanah.

Ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang terpengaruh oleh jutsu ini , entah disengaja atau tidak, ia tidak memperkirakan efek tak terduga ini... masing-masing dari satu-persatu Shinobi aliansi sudah mati atau atau didepan pintu kematian, menunggu untuk dijemput oleh Shinigami. Jutsu itu telah disesuaikan untuk berfungsi seperti jalur Rinnegan, yang berarti shinobi musuh manusia akan mati setelah jutsu itu selesai... tapi dia punya tubuh yang dibangun oleh Edo Tensei, jadi kenaapa hal ini bisa terjadi? MENGAPA ini bisa terjadi ?Dia seharusnya melakukan Mugen Tsukuyomi pada semua shinobi dan kemudian memperbudak Shinobi dunia dan menjadi penguasa, jadi mengapa ini terjadi kepadanya!?

Naruto mengeluarkan dengusan sakit ketika dia merasa semua cakranya diambil sedikit-sedikit dari tubuhnya . Dia mengeluarkan air mata frustrasi dan kesedihan yang mengalir di melihat Kakashi meninggal dan Bee ditangkap dan mati di depan matanya sebelum dia bisa menyelamatkan sendiri sudah mati; Sakura telah jatuh dalam jutsunya dan Sai memiliki cakra yang terlalu rendah dan tidak akan bertahan lama 11 juga meninggal, kata-kata terakhir mereka penuh dengan selamat tinggal menangis dan kata-kata untuk menenangkan satu sama lain, sehingga mereka akan pergi dari dunia ini tanpa cakra Kyuubi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bertahan dalam satu jam atau lebih tapi dia masih bisa merasakan chakra tinggi cadangan karena darah Uzumaki, sehingga dia masih dapat melawan sedikit lebih lama dari yang diharapkan.

Kemudian rasa sakit terasa lebih kuat dan ia telah jatuh ke tanah karena kekuatan yang telah ditarik dari dalam dirinya. Kekayaan pengetahuan mengalir pada dirinya, pengalaman dia tidak pernah ia lewati, pertemuan dan kelicikan yang ia tidak tahu telah trjadi, dia belum pernah mendengar tentang jutsu dan banyak taktik shinobi dia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa berhenti diditu ,meskipun Dia juga merasa pikirannya menceritakan kenangan dari banyak orang yang berbeda, termasuk dalam aliansi.

Tubuh Naruto mulai memecah juga. Dia bisa merasakan panas di kakinya sampai rasanya seperti api putih berusaha meledak keluar dari dirinya. Tulangnya membuat beberapa suara mengganggu dan luar biasa yang telah tenggelam oleh auman Juubi_. ' apakah ini? Apakah ini bagaimana aku akan mati? Tidak, aku menolak untuk membiarkan hal itu berakhir seperti ini...Ero-Sennin dan ayah meninggalkan kepercayaan mereka kepadaku, untuk menemukan jawaban untuk melenyapkan siklus kebencian. Aku tidak bisa menyerah! Tidak sekarang, tidak ketika aku telah melakukan banyak pengorbanan dan janji-janji_ _hanya untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini!'_ Dengan usaha yang sangat besar dan mengumpulkan semua energinya, Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk membuat Kage Bunshin.

Klon nya mengangguk saat ia mempersiapkan jutsunya **'Fūton: Cho Odama Rasenshuiken'.** Hanya untuk dirinya berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara, dia tidak pernah berharap akan pernah mendengar suara itu sekali lagi**. " Naruto! Hentikan seranganmu, kau hanya akan berakhir meniup diri karena terlalu banyak** **energi yang kau letakkan di atasnya!"** mata Naruto melebar tidak percaya karena dia mendapati dirinya sedang duduk di depan Bijuu lain sekali lagi. Seperti terakhir kali, mereka adalah para bijuu dengan Jinchuuriki mereka yamh berdiri pada kepala mereka. Berbalik, Naruto berbalik cepat untuk melihat perubahan yang sangat jelas. "Dimana Kurama? kenapa dia tidak ada di sini? Sementara delapan dari kalian ada di sini?"

Son Goku, Yonbi no Saru, menyampaikan kabar kepada-Nya**. 'Kurama saat ini berjuang untuk menjaga bentuknya dari memecahnya cakra yang menyebar ke Juubi lebih dalam,agar tidak menyatu.' **Melompatkan kakinya, Naruto mulai melambaikan tangannya liar."b-baik apa yang kau tunggu? Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantunya keluar dengan segala cara. Jelas kau punya ide bagaimana untuk keluar dari situasi ini... kan?" Dia bertanya kepada mereka, lengannya terkulai ke sisi tubuhnya sementara tatapan dengan penuh harapan dilayangkan kepada mereka.

Son mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia berbicara lagi. **" aku berpikir kita memiliki ide... tetapi harga yang akan kau bayar mungkin terlalu tinggi.' Kera itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lainnya, menghindari tatapan penasaran dari Sage muda ini. ' Juubi adalah pusat untuk jutsu terkutuk yang Madara bayar... tapi kami adalah apa yang membuat Juubi. Daripada kau bergabung dengan Juubi yang sedang menjadi dominan, kita dapat mengganggu dan mengganggu jutsu untuk membuatmu adalah orang yang akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari jutsu tak terduga ini."**

Naruto teringat dengan ingatan yang dia dan juga pengetahuan dari para shinobi yang tersisa di medan perang "Maksudmu... bahwa hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum itu kau lakukan?" Anehnya, ia tidak benar-benar marah dengan telah melakukan apa yang mereka pikir adalah hal yang terbaik untuk dunia dan umat manusia agar bisa bertahan hidup ,dan dia bisa mengerti mengapa mereka semua aliansi shinobi, dia adalah satu-satunya yang secara aktif akan membantu untuk keluar dan mempercayakan kekuatan mereka.

Matatabi, Nibi no Bakeneko, berbicara, suaranya rendah dan sangat serius. " **Ya. Kami tidak ada pilihan lain dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang dapat kita dapat lakukan di saat ini. Namun,' pandangan matanya berubah sedih dan dia mengalingkan pandangannya ke bawah. ' Jika kau akan melalui dengan ini... kamu mungkin akan hilangan sendiri untuk kehadiran lain di dalam Juubi. Atau kau mungkin memiliki perubahan kepribadian... lebih tepatnya, Kamu tidak akan sama lagi setelah semua yang kau lakukan ini."**

Naruto shok bekitu mendengar penjelasan dari Matatabi. Dirinya tidak akan pernah sama lagi, dan akan menjadi sesosok yang sangat berbeda. Tapi dibandingkan dengan bangkitnya juubi yang lengkap dan akan menghancurkan dunia yang damai ini, dan akan banyak orang yang akan mati. Seolah-olah mereka dengar pikirannya, Isobu Sanbi Kyodaigame mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. **"Maksud dari Matatabi-nee san berarti Kau mungkin mampu mengatasi sifat Madara dan memutuskan untuk menguasai dunia seperti dia. Bahkan jika itu tidak terjadi sama sekali, Bagian dari semua orang-orang yang terbunuh dalam perang akan terakumulasi dalam pikiranmu termasuk dengan dirimu sendiri."**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, ketika ditetapkan dengan pilihan itu, kedua situasi jahat…masih, Madara akan harus bersaing dengan aspek lain dari pasukan Sekutu jika dia ingin serius Naruto korup. Tentu saja ia mungkin berakhir menjadi sedikit lebih arogan tapi itu tidak akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang memingikirkan matang-matang pilihan yang dia pikih Naruto bmulai bersuara "hhh…. Baiklah aku akan melakukannya …. tapi aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan, aku ingin kau untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Chōmei Nanabi Kabutomushi adalah orang yang bertanya. **'"Apa yang kamu inginkan? Kita mungkin tidak dapat membantu Anda tetapi kita akan mendengar permintaan Anda..." **

Naruto mengangguk, itu yang terbaik yang ia bisa ia lakukan dan ia bersedia untuk mengambil pilihan itu. "Ketika kalian datang bersama-sama sekali lagi... apakah Kurama bisa menjadi dasar setelah penggabungan ?" Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Bijuu tidak dapat meniru beberapa ekspresi manusia, Naruto dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka pasti sangat bingung. "Sejak dia disegel di lembah akhir, Kurama belum memiliki kesempatan untuk benar-benar menjadi bebas sejak saat itu. Ia akan sangat menghargai jika kalian membuat kepribadiannya dominan di penggabungan." Setelah Ia selesai, ia melihat satu persatu kepada masing-masing dari mereka.

Apa yang dapat mereka Semua lakukan adalah mengangguk diam setelah Naruto menghilang dari alam bawah sadarnya.

**=KEMBALI KE DUNIA NYATA=**

Tubuh juubi merosot ke tanah berbatu, karna tubuhnya mulai hancur sebagian, dan lebih banyak chakra yang di serap oleh Uzumaki muda itu. Yang masih tersisa hanya tinggal kepala dan tubuh atas, tiga buah ekor panjang dan tangan kiri yang terangkat untuk memegang kepalanya. Sampai saat ini, semua yang tersisa hanyalah pasukan aliansi Shinobi yang tersisa dan juga obito , bahkan Madara, Edo Tensei telah diserap ke dalam Naruto yang terus menerus membentuk tubuh baru.

Dia madih tetap sama seperti yang sebelumnya yang membedakannya dengan yang dulu adalah rambut yang memanjang seperti ayahnya serta warna rambut yang berubah menjadi hitam dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya telah menghilang, serta otot-otot yang agak menonjol meski terhalang oleh jubahnya tapi tetap masih terlihat.

Dengan raungan terakirnya akhirnya juubi mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Tidak ada suara sama sekali setelah semuanya selesai. Suasananya menjadi hening bahkan suara anginpun tidak terdengar sama sekali dan seakan-akan bumi itu sendiri nampaknya menahan nafas untuk menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apakah yang baru ini akan menjadi penyelamat dunia mereka sendiri…atau menjadi sebuah pembinasa?

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, memperlihatkan dirinya kini pada dunia. Dengan mata yang berbeda, mata berwarna biru dengan pupil tajam bagaikan elang. Lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, tiba-tiba matanya berubah menjadi mata seperti Juubi dengan mata seperti rinnegan tetapi memiliki megamata seperti sharingan, menatap langit dengan bintang yang bertaburan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum . '"Aku berhasil...Aku masih bisa dalam kontrol penuh." Dia melompat berdiri dan menunjuk ke bulan yang berwarna merah. "Kau memang idiot! Uzumaki Naruto akan selalu menjadi ninja tak terduga nomor 1 di dunia!"

**TBC**

**Semoga kalian suka minna, jangan lupa review, saya sangat menerima critic dan saran, sapai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

MIND TO REVIEW

**Next chap** : **New World**


	2. Chapter 2 new life and new world

A/N : sumimasen karna cerita yang awal kurang memuaskan dan oh ya maaf ada sebagian text yang lupa saya tulis . saya lupa maklum buat di warnet ceritanya jd serasa di kejar2. gomen

A/N : saya adalah author baru disini jadi masih garing ceritanya. Ini adalah cerita pertamaku di ff gomen kalau langsuk ke crossover -_- …..Maaf bila ada kesamaan dengan cerita yang lain

DISCLAIMER : Disclaimer © I dont own Naruto & High School DxD

Rating : M

Pair : Uzumaki Naruto x ... (belum di tentuin)

Warning (s) : Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa tidak baku (maybe), StrongNaru, GodLikeNaru, JuubiNaru. devilnaru, femNaru=naruko(saya buat ada naruko disini jadi adik naruto) dll

"Gods/Demons/magic"

'Flashback'

"berbicara"

"_berfikir_"

oke langsung saja ke TKP

chapter 1: new world and new life

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama, Naruto tiba_tiba saja kehilangan kesadarannya dan saat dia membuka mata hanya kegelapanlah yang mengelilinginya.

=NARUTO P.O.P=

"dimana ini,mengapa tempat ini gelap, dan kenapa di sini sangan hampa dan sangat dingin sekalli sekali ?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa . "apakah aku sudah mati?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya meski aku tau tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku . Saat aku mulai pasrah dengan keadaan ini, entah kenapa aku melihat satu titik caya putih di depanku. Aku mencoba untuk meraih cahaya itu dengan penuh harap. dengan bersusah payah untuk meraih cahaya itu , akhirnya aku bisa menggapainya lalu memeluk cahaya itu. rasanya sungguh sangat ... nyaman dan hangat. lalu cahaya yang kupeluk mulai bersinar sangat terang sampai-sampai aku harus menutup mata karna cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu. lalu temapat yang tadinya begitu gelap entah mengapa berubah menjadi tempat putih yang tidak berujung. aku sangat heran dengan semua aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku.

"Kau sudah sadar? syukurlah .Selamat datang Naruto-kun"

=NARUTO P.O.P end=

Naruto dangat kaget dan langsung membalikan badannya dan dia melihat seseorang di hadapannya. dia seorang pria dengan wajah yang tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam pendek yang disisir rapih mempunyai mata yang berwarna merah bagaikan rubby. menggunakan pakaian rapi, baju berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan. dan celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna hitam. orang iru terlihat seperti seseoran gyang berumur 25 tahun.

"errr...k-kau siapa ? d-dari mana kau tahu namaku ? dan di mana ini ? apakah aku sudah mati ? dengan nada curiga dan mengatakan pertanyaan terakhir dengan suara lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"satu satu naruto-kun. sebelum menjawab aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu namaku hyosuke satan atau lebihtepatnya hyosuke higenomori pemimpin dari fraksi iblis, utuk oertanyaan pertama , akun tahu namamu karna aku selalu mengawasimu dari sini naruto-kun, untk pertanyaan kedua ini adalah alam pertengahan atau alam dimana seseorang ada di ambang batas kematian dan kehidupan."jawabnya dengan senyum lembut.

"HHHEEEE ? kau seorang iblis ? aku tidak percaya. dan kenapa kau selalu mengawasiku hyosuke-san?" kaget naruto segaligus terselip nada heran pada suaranya.

hyosuke yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum kepada Naruto. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sayap yang ada di punggungnya yang seperi sayap kelelawar yang berwarna hitap dengan corak berwarna merah darah itu berjumlah enam pasang itu.

"bagaimana sekarang kau sudah percaya Naruto-kun ?"

respon dari Naruto tentu saja sangat syok malah sangat syook berat terlihat dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan mata yang membulat sempurna. bagaimana tidak syok karna bagaimanapun apapun yang dia lihat tidak akan pernah masuk di akal. tapi kalau difikir-fikir lagi ada benarnya juga karna aura yang di keluarkan oleh orang yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah aura seorang manusia.

"ya aku percaya sekarang, karna auramu juga bukan aura seorang kenapa kau selalu mengawasiku hyosuke-san?"

"karna tugasku memang begitu naruto-san. Alasannya mungkin karna ingin tau apakah kau layak menjadi reinkarnasiku atau tidak"kata hyosuke dengan santai

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, bingung atas apa yang dikatakan hyosuke _"what the ? reinkarnasinya ? " _karna pusing untuk memikirkannya jadi dia langsung bertanya kepada hyosuke

"apa maksud anda hyoskuke-san. aku sama sekali tidak mengerti . menjadi reinkarnasimu ?"

"hhhh"hyosuke menghela nafasnya lalu menjawab "aku ingin kau menolongku naruto-kun untuk menghentikan perang di duniaku. sebenarnya aku bisa menghentikan perang itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah mati di duniaku. jadi aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menghentikan perang di duniaku. aku sungguh kagum denganmu karna kau bisa mendamaikan duniamu. itulah alasannya aku menemuimu naruto-kun."

"perang apa yang kau maksud hyosuke-san ?"

lalu hyosuke menceritakan tentang ketiga fraksi, mulai dari iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh serta dengan perang yang terjadi karna perebutan wilayah antara malaikat jatuh dengan fraksi iblis. lalu para malaikat yang turun kedalam perang karna sudah muak dengan peperangan antara kedua fraksi di dunia bawah. dan juga menjelaskan tentang perang saudar antar iblis (a/n mungkin para rider sudah tau jadi saya skip aja, males nulisnya terlalu panjang)

setelah mendengar penjelasan dari hyosuke . entah kenapa raut muja naruto berubah menjadi sangat sedih _"ternyata bukan di duniaku saja yang terjadi perang..."_

"jadi bagaimana naruto-kun ?" tanya hyosuke penuh harap

naruto untuk sesaat menutup matanya " baiklah hyosuke-san aku akan membantumu dengan semampuku" dengaan penuh tekad dia menerimanya dan akan melakukan apapun agar tidak akan terjadi lagi peperangan.

hyosuke sangat senang karna akhirnya mau menolongnya " terima kasih naruto-kun karna sudah mau menolongku." dengan penuh rasa terima kasih terhadap naruto.

"tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa membantumu ?" tanya naruto

"tenang saja naruto-kun. aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali menjadi seoramg ibli. dan aku akan memberikanmu semua kekuatanku sebagai satan dan kau akan menjadi seorang satan yang baru di sana"

"baiklah naruto-kun kita mulai ritual untuk membutmu menjadi seorang iblis"

"baiklah" kata naruto

"tutuplah matamu naruto-kun"kata hyosuke

setelah naruto menutup matanya hyosuke segera melakukan ritual pembangkitan iblis. di bawah naruto tercipta lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam denganaksen merah darah. lalu dia mengambil sebuah bidak catur yang di sebut sebagai Evil Pieces , yaitu bidak raja terhadap tubuh Naruto. setelah memasukan Evil Pieces ke dalam tubuh naruto, lingkaran sihir mulai menyala terang kemudian kobaran api kebirubiruan muncul dari lingkaran sihir dan menutupi seluruh tubuh naruto. setelah api mereda dan hilang. kini terlihat naruto dengan tampilan yang berbeda. dengan rambut yang menjadi hitam-karna penggabungan dengan madara dan juubi- dan menjadi pajang (kayak rambut minato tapi berwarna hitap) dan poni yang menutupi dahinya, serta tanda lahirnya memang sudah hialng sebelumnya, lalu dia memakai pakaian kaos hitam lengan pendek yang di balut jaket berkudung tanpa lengan yang di buka sebagian atasnya dan terlihat kalung berbandul pusaran air yang di tengahnya ada lambang kobaran api berwarna hitam kebiruan, dan memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari yang mencapai sikutnya serta celana jeans berwarna hitam. penampilan naruto sungguh sangat perfeck.

"sudah selesai naruto-kun. kau boleh membuka matamu" kata hyosuke

karna mendengar perkataan hyosuke naruto langsung membuka matanya. dan terlihatlah mata berwarna biru sahire dan pupil yang menyipit bagaikan mata elang. mata yang sangat tajam tapi juga menenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang naruto-kun ?" tanya hyosuke harap-harap cemas

"ini sangat luar biasa aku merasa kekuatanku menjadi bertambah besar dan sepertinya energiku sangat mudah di control sekarang" kata naruto dengan penuh kekaguman dengan kekuatan dirinya sekarang.

"itu karna aku sudah menetralisir aliran energymu yang kacau naruto-kun"kata hyosuke, dan di jawab dengan 'oh' oleh naruto

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?" tanya naruto  
"sekarang kau harus mempunyai dulu budak iblismu naruto-kun" kata hyosuke

"budak iblis ? bagaimana aku mendapatkan budak iblisku" tanya naruto bingung

"kau tinggal mereinkarnasikan seseorang menjadi iblis naruto-kun. dengan ritual pembangkitan iblis menggunakan Evil Pieces."

"apa itu evil pieces hyosuke-san ?" tanya naruto bingung (lalu hyosuke menjelaskan tentang eviel pieces dan juga cara menggunakannya. mungkin author udah pada tau jadi... say skip aja.. #hehehehe)

"bekitukah.?"setelah dijelaskan kegunaan tentang eviil pieces

"ya. dan satulagi sebenarnya kau mempunyai seorang adik di duuniamu sebelumnya tapi dia meninggal saat di lahirkan. apakah kau akan menghidupkannya naruto-kun. kalau kau mau aku akan memnculkan jasad adikmu ?" sungguh informasi yang di berikan pria di hadapannya ini sungguh membuatnya syookk. tapi dari wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia bahagia karna dia memilliki seorang adik dan dia bisa menghidupkannya. ini sungguh kabar yang sangat membahagiakan untuk dirinya.

"benarkah ?" tanya naruto penuh harap

" tentu saja iya naruto-kun" balas hyosuke dengan senyum lembut. mungkin dia ikut bahagia dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh pemuda di depannya ini.

"baiklah aku akan menghidupkan kembali adikku. bisakah kau memperlihatkannya hyosuke-san? dan juga apakah aku bisa menghidupkan kembli teman-temanku ?" tanya narto dengan semangat dan juga penuh harap agar dirinya bisa menghidupkan kembali teman-temannya.

"tentu saja" jawab hyosuke dengan di sertai senyum"tapi hanya 1 orang yang bisa kau hidupkan narutok-kun . karna kaun hanya mempunyai 2 bidak catur lagi, jadi siapa yang akan kau hidupkan narutok-kun biar aku yang akan membawakan jasadnya kemari

meskipun kecewa karna hanya bisa menghidupkan 21 orang temannya saja" baiklah aku ingin sasuke uchiya yang akanmenjadi budak iblisku" jawab naruto dengan keyakinan yang kuat

"baiklah" jawab hyosuke yang langsung memunculkan 2 jasad manusia yang pertama naruto mengenalinya karna dia adalah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya di dunia shinobi. tapi yang satu lagi naruto tidak mengenalnya . dia adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang di ikat twin tail. dan memiliki kulit putih serta tanda kumis kucing seperti dirinya dulu.

"dia siapa hyosuke-san ?" tanya naruto bingung sambil menunjuk perempuan yang berbaring itu.

"dia adalah adikmu naruto-kun"jawab hyosuke dengan senyum.

"b-benarkah dia adalah adikku ?" tanya naruto dengan rasa yang campur aduk. dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh hyosuke. naruto begitu sangat bahagia sekarang tanpa buang-uang waktu lagi naruto langsung menghidupkan kedua orang itu. naruko(nama adik naruto) di jadikan bidak queen oleh naruto sedangkan sasuke, dia dijadikan bidak knight oleh ritual selesai keduanya masih belum sadarkan diri.  
"kenapa mereka belum sadar juga"

"tenanglah narutokun mereka akan bangun besok"

"benarkah ? syukurlaahh " jawab naruto dengan rasa lega

"baiklah naruto-kun waktunku sudah habis aku akan segera mengirimmu kedunia barumu nanti. dan kau akan tinggal di mansion yang sudah aku siapkan di sana"kata hyosuke

"baiklah hyosuke-san aku akan berusaha menghentikan perang yang terjadi di duniamu" kata naruto penuh semangat dan tekad yang kuat

"baiklah aku akan mengirimmu sekarang. bersiaplah"kata hyosuke , lalu membuat lingkaran sihir di bawah naruto dan kedua budaknya.

"baiklah. semoga aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu hyosuke-san"

"ya semoga saja"setelah menjawab . naruto lalu menghilang dari tempat itu

=UNDERWORLD=

di dunia bawah ya lebih tepatnya di sebuah manssion .eeerrr... mungkin tidak pantas di sebut masiion karna tempat itu sangatlah megah dan lebih pantas di sebut istana.

di sebuah ruangan munuculah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dan setelah itu munculah naruto dengan kedua budaknya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"hhhh ...sebaiknya membawa mereka ke kamarnya masing-masing agar mereka bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman" setelah itu dia mengangkat tubuh keduanya menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing. setelah itu dia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk beristirahat

"sepertinya kesempatan kedua ini akan lebih menyenangkan. semoga saja

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

huaa maaf chapter ini mungkin sangat membosankan sekali lagi maaf

silahkan untuk meriview chaoter ini

oh ya saya sekarang akan mengadakan voting untuk pairingnya naruto,naruko,sama sasuke  
dan juga minta jutsu-jutsu ninja

ditunggu kawan

see you to next chap

byeee


	3. Chapter 3 PENGUMUMAN

**PENGUMUMAN BAGI PARA PEMBACA **

* * *

U**NTUK KEDEPAN CERITA INI AKAN SAYA REWRITE JADI SAYA MINTA MAAF UNTUK PADA SEMUANYA. SAYA BAKAL NULIS ULANG DAN PEROMBAKAN SANA SINI DULU . OH DAN SAYA AKAN BUATNYA DI AKUN BARU KARNA AKUN INI BUKAN PUNYA SAYA JADI SAYA BAKAL BUAT DI AKUN PUNYA SAYA SENDIRI**

**SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH**

**DAN SAYA MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA**


End file.
